Lost Boys
by SpaceGay
Summary: Set during their time at Wammy's House Matt and Mello spend time together, just enjoying each others company. (Mainly fluff)
1. Chocolate Temptations

The smell of chocolate filled the mansion at Wammy's house, Matt sniffed and opened his eyes, he was curled up on the floor, his game controller still in his hand.

Matt sat up and ruffles out his hair, that would do he thought to himself. He followed the smell knowing exactly where Mello was.

Mello was blasting out rock tunes through his iPod and dancing along while he melted some chocolate. Matt grabbed an energy drink from the fridge and started drinking it, watching Mello dance as he did.

Mello turned and jumped nearly dropping his iPod in the chocolate.

"Fucking hell Matt, you scared the shit out of me" he said.

Matt hugged him and stole one of the earphones.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked casually..

"Melting chocolate." Mello said. He stuck his finger in the hot bowl and stuck it in Matt's mouth.

"Mmmm, but it tastes better from your mouth." Matt said.

Mello kicked him and laughed.

"I think it's done" Mello said.

Matt stepped away and finished off his drink while Mello took the chocolate bowl and place it on the side, he sat beside it and looked at Matt.

"Don't tell L about this, he'll just steal it all." Mello said.

Matt nodded and pulled out a cigarette.

Mello watched him blow a smoke ring. He walked towards Mello and Matt placed the cigarette in his mouth. "Blow" he said.

Mello laughed and Matt kissed him. "You're very good at that baby"

Mello pushed Matt away as accidentally knocked the chocolate bowl all over Matt and himself.

Matt stared at his now ruined t-shirt as Mello licked his lips.

He jumped from the counter and kissed Matt. He pushed Matt against the wall licking the chocolate of his neck. Matt moaned as Mello licked his collar bone.

"Does that taste good?" Matt asked.

Mello nodded and pulled of Matt's t-shirt. He licked the chocolate off his chest. "If tastes so much better on you."

"Don't I know it" Matt said kissing Mello. "Was that the last of your chocolate?" Matt asked pulling away.

Mello kicked open a draw revealing it to be full of chocolate.

"There's plenty more where that came from." Mello said with a wink.

Matt smiled "want to melt some more . . ." He asked.

Mello nodded and licked his lips "only if I can lick it off of you," he said.

Matt kissed him. "There is nothing I want more."

"Let's use Near's bed." Mello said.

Matt smirked "he'll kill us!" He said "let's do it!"

The couple kissed again and began melting half of Mello's chocolate collection.


	2. A Manicure Surprise

Mello sat in front of the TV in Matt's room. He was playing one of his boyfriend's games while he had gone out to buy him some chocolate. Mello cleared the level and lay down on Matt's bed, listening to some music. A few minutes later he heard Matt come in a plastic bag rustling as he walked into the room.

Mello sat up as Matt sat in between his open legs. He looked to his game and looked back at Mello. "You cleared the level!" he realised

"Yeah . . ." Mello said, waiting for his chocolate fix.

"I've been stuck on that for weeks, thanks man." Matt said.

Mello nodded and put his head on Matt's shoulder reaching into the bag. Matt stood up and pulled away, Mello looked confused. "Give it to me!" he said.

"I got you a present." Matt said. Mello raised an eyebrow. "Shut your eyes." Mello shut his eyes and felt a piece of chocolate in his mouth, then a pair of soft lips. The chocolate had been worth the wait, he kissed back. "Open them." Matt instructed. "I also got you this." Mello looked down at the gift; three pots of nail varnish, one black, one red and one clear. "I thought you might like them.

Mello smiled and looked down at his nails. "Paint them for me?" he asked Matt.

Matt kissed his lips, "Only if you do mine." He said.

"Deal."

Matt grabbed a book and told Mello to place his hand down. "Black or red?" he asked. Mello pointed to the black and Matt laughed unsurprised. He slowly painted the black varnish over Mello's long nails taking his time over each stroke. Mello watched smiled, he loved every intimate moment he got with Matt.

Mello held up his hand and admired his new black nails, which matched his jeans and t-shirt perfectly. Mello went to move his arms around Matt but Matt stopped him. "Let them dry for a few minutes then I'll add your top coat." Matt said.

"How do you know so much about this?" Mello asked.

Matt looked away awkwardly. "I was once fostered, a few years ago now and my foster mum was a nail person, a nail technician? I think they're called? . . . anyway she showed me once how to do it, I don't remember much to be honest . . . it doesn't matter now." Matt explained.

Mello nodded, there was an unspoken rule at Wammy's House that you didn't ask where people came from or their personal history, once you got there it didn't matter where you came from.

Matt put some chocolate in Mello's mouth and he ate it while he painted the top coat. "Ooh shiny." Mello said as he admired the finished product. "Your turn." He said.

"Red." Matt said.

"Let me surprise you, it's my gift to you." Mello said. "Shut your eyes and don't open them till I say so."

Mat shut his and hoped for the best. He knew that Mello knew nothing about this sort of thing. A few minutes passed and Matt opened his eyes slightly. "HEY!" Mello said, Matt shut them tightly again. "Sorry.". Mello laughed, he didn't want the surprise to be ruined.

"Ok, open them." Mello said.

Matt looked down at the stripy red and black pattern that matched his t-shirt. He smiled and kissed Mello. "I love it." he said.

Matt pulled out his phone and took Mello's hand and took a selfie of the pair of them. Mello kissed Matt's cheek and he accidently took another picture. Matt and Mello laughed as he looked at the picture.

"You look so shocked." Mello commented. Matt only blushed in response; he always forgot how sweet Mello could be. "Are you blushing?"

Matt looked away and hid his face. "N no . . ." Matt lied.

"Want me to give you a real reason to blush?" Mello asked pulling Matt's face towards his.

Matt smirked and both boys knew that they didn't need to say another word to one another.

Mello pushed Matt onto the bed and crawled on top of him. Kissing him passionately he moved down Matt's neck. He bit his neck and Matt tilted his head back, his cheeks pink. Mello planted more kisses across his boyfriend's collar bone.

Suddenly the door opened and Near was standing in the door way. Mello turned to look at Near. Matt went bright red.

An awkward silence filled the room.

"What do you want?" Mello asked.

Near went as red as Matt was. He stuttered. "N NOTHING!" He said feeling dirty just by standing there. "Goodbye." Near said, the door slammed shut.

Matt and Mello looked at each other, the same thought in their head. They laughed. "Told I'd make you blush." Mello said.

"I didn't think you meant like that!" Matt admitted.

"Neither did I." Mello said with a shrug.

He kissed Matt again, he wasn't finished yet.


	3. Lookin' Stylish

Mello paced the room impatiently before sitting on Matt's bed. He turned to look at his red headed boyfriend and pouted.

"Maaattt! I'm bored." The Blonde moaned.

"What do you want to do?" Matt asked not looking up from his game.

"I want to escape!" Mello stood up and put on his jacket. Matt looked up the reckless blonde. "Come on Matt! Let's go somewhere!" He said.

Matt stood up and followed his boyfriend. He loved how impulsive Mello was.

A few hours later they ended up in town. Mello wanted to go to the chocolate shop first claiming that he needed to re-stock his already full draw of chocolate. Matt just laughed as he ate nearly a whole bar on their way to the gaming shop.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

The pair sat outside eating lunch.

"Matt? Do you think my clothes are boring?" Mello asked looking down at his old jacket.

"No." Matt said without looking. "I like how you dress."

Mello smiled and kissed Matt's cheek. "I love you."

Matt put down his console and kissed Mello's soft lips. "I love you too."

"I still want a new jacket though!" Mello said.

Matt followed Mello around the clothes shop absentmindedly, suddenly he noticed a stripy long sleeved top in the 'girls' section.

Mello followed and saw a leather dungaree dress, he picked it up laughing. "Matt? What'd ya think?" he said holding it up against his body.

Matt looked for a moment. "I think you should try it on." He said.

"Wait seriously?" Mello asked.

Matt nodded "I think it will really suit you."

"I guess it's kind of cute." Mello said looking at it.

Matt took Mello's hand and dragged him to the changing rooms. Matt went to go into a different cubicle but Mello dragged him into his one.

Matt tried on the stripy top and was happy with the size he put his usual stripy top back on and smiled as he saw Mello struggling with the zip.

"Let me help you baby." He said and he zipped Mello into the cute leather number.

Mello turned around. "What do you think?" he asked.

Matt looked his boyfriend up and down; the blonde had managed to look both cute and sexy in the tight leather outfit. He went bright red and Mello hugged him. Matt pulled away an accidently pulled one of Mello's dungaree straps down. He pulled Mello into a kiss; he loved when Mello wore leather! He ran his fingers through Mello's hair pulling him closer. They'd been going on like this for months and still Mello drove the red head wild.

Suddenly Mello's phone went off playing a well-known rock tune that Near hated. "FUCK OFF NEAR I'M . . . . Oh . . . L . . . umm sorry L." Mello said. Matt let out a sigh. "Yeah were on our way back now." The blonde lied.

"Watari will pick you up outside the shop in five minutes." L said.

"Ok" Mello hung up and turned to Matt. "We'll just have to continue this at home." Mello said kissing Matt.

"Is that a promise?" Matt said flirtily.

"You bet it is." Mello whispered in Matt's ear.

Matt bit his lip and blushed as he walked out the changing room holding his boyfriends hand.


End file.
